


The Cost Of Doing Business

by NotLinda



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLinda/pseuds/NotLinda
Summary: After two years later .....
Relationships: Carrie/Yevgeny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Cost Of Doing Business

**The Cost Of Doing Business**

He looked at the golden sunlight in her hair as they sat in the courtyard cafe. Listened as she chattered about problems with her publisher, sipping at her tea.

She stopped and raised her eyes to him. When he saw the flush rise on her cheek, he dropped his eyes to the tabletop. Gathered his phone, his wallet he slipped them into his pocket. He strode through the cafe, ignoring the brief scuffle behind him. He ducked under the archway. The driver held the car door and he slid in. He touched the thin strip of paper in his pocket and turned his gaze out the window. And after this debrief he never spoke her name again and never again crossed the threshold of the glass box in the sky


End file.
